Naruto Kamikura Sekirei Chronicles
by The Enthralling Paradox
Summary: After his last fight with Madara and then Kaguya, Naruto finds himself falling towards an island and surrounded by 4 beautiful women and a man calling themselves as Sekireis. Started from the first invasion of Kamikura island and First Disciplinary Squad, watch his journey and what changes does his presence make in the Sekirei universe…
1. Prologue

**Okay, to start, this is a Naruto Sekirei crossover, with Naruto coming to Kamikura island during the first invasion and then continuing the story forward from there... So this is about 7 or 8 years before canon… So nothing more to explain... Let the party begin!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, both of them are products of Masashi Kishomoto and Akurako Gokurakuin respectively.**

 **And with that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

 **Summary:** _After his last fight with Madara and then Kaguya, Naruto finds himself falling towards an island and surrounded by 4 beautiful women and a man calling themselves as Sekireis. Started from the first invasion of Kamikura island and First Disciplinary Squad, watch his journey and what changes does his presence make in the Sekirei universe…_

"I want you to become my Ashikabi." Dialogues/Speech

 _'One day, I will be the one to kill you.'_ Thoughts

 **"Hanasenpuu"** Jutsu/Techniques

* * *

 **Naruto Kamikura Sekirei Chronicles**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

In the International waters, with the nearest coast of Japan about a couple hundred miles away, was a large geographically impossible rock formation which emerged to surface from under the water only a few months ago. Due to an earthquake because of the large shift in tectonic plates in the Earth's crust, the island emerged and became visible to the satellites orbiting the Earth and now stood above the water's surface.

The Island, now dubbed 'Kamikura' by the researchers, Hiroto Minaka and Sahashi Takami who first discovered it, as seen from the satellite above Earth, was nothing but an barren land with some ruins on it and had no plant or animal life present. Though on reaching the island, Minaka discovered that in the island, was a landmass whose surface wasn't made by soil or rocks, but a metal like substance which was not registered in the world's periodic table.

Searching for any other special thing, he came across a door and opening it, he discovered that the separate landmass wasn't a part of the natural island, but was a huge spaceship with alien lifeforms and technology, embedded in the island.

Some time later, after the founding of MBI or Mid Bio Informatics, Kamikura Island was turned somehow by Hiroto Minaka into private land, who then removed its existence from the maps and hence it became an Extraterritorial land. Still, the military nations across the whole world found about it and now the authorities of the world reacted and became suspicious over the island and hence started the invasion of Kamikura Island, to discover the island and find its _treasures._

Now,

Present day, 5 of the 108 alien forms which they called themselves as Sekirei were standing on top of the island, fighting to defend their home and siblings. Since the newly formed MBI didn't have an army of their own, 4 of the embryos were grown up quickly synthetically and the only adult in the Sekirei group were adjusted and given the task to protect their home and sibling Sekireis, acting as defenders of the island and their siblings. They were named as the 'Disciplinary Squad', and were now following the Sekirei-Plan or simply the S-Plan which was to fend or kill off the invaders from the island and protect their siblings.

They were waiting to prevent the first try of invasion, and for the first wave of enemies to start coming towards them, so they could kill them and protect their home.

"You guys," A purple haired woman in a strange grey and black uniform could be seen observing and speaking to her fellow people standing beside her. "Please put yourselves together, behind us sleeps 103 of our siblings defencelessly."

Besides her a black haired woman scratched the back of her head sheepishly and muttered, "Hai."

"Well then, I'll start. **Access Search!"** A red haired, glasses wearing woman said and closed her eyes, and binary numbers started to appear in her mind, telepathically hacking the satellite monitoring the island, she managed to find the location and the number of soldiers in armies and their weapons, which were seen in several hexagonal screens in her mind and supplied the information to her teammates/siblings.

"Enemy's Armoury Division- Tank squadron: 28 units, Infantry fighting vehicles: 15 units, Helicopters: 12 units. On the Southwest coast, Vehicle transport vessels: 2 units, Escort vessels: 1 units."

The black haired women idly lifted her hand and pointing her finger at a nearby helicopters with her control over wind, muttered a single phrase, **"Hanasenpuu (Flower Whirlwind)!"** and the helicopters caught in those cyclone of wind and pink flower petals were broken, blasted and destroyed away.

The only man in the group, a silver haired one, took out his sheathed katana and tapped one end of it into the ground and shouted, **"Hasaiten (Smashing Point)!"** and using his powers over Earth, created a mild earthquake which took care of the tanks coming towards them.

A silver haired woman could be seen slaughtering a group of soldiers with her sword, who managed to come to the island and were desperately firing bullets at her with their guns. Finishing them off, she said, "You made a mistake sullying this island with your dirty feet." And turned around to return to her group.

And finally, the leader of this group, the most powerful and the first Sekirei, the purple haired woman was standing over a cliff and with the help of her sword and control over her power was cutting the nearby ships on the ocean in half by using the shockwaves and force behind the sword swings of hers.

Finishing each of their respective jobs, the group assembled together and started to move out.

"Still scary as ever Miya." the black haired commented nonchalantly towards the purple haired lady.

"You weren't all that bad Kazehana, you too defeated those _humans_ who were coming for our siblings efficiently." the purplette Miya said to the black haired Kazehana.

"Humph! Those weak, puny humans couldn't have come to challenge us!" The silver haired woman commented.

"Ufufufu Karasuba-tan, from what I have learnt, you can't really expect much a challenge from them. What do you think Mutsu?" The Red haired, glasses wearing woman raised her hand to shift the glasses and asked the only male in their group.

"Whatever, Matsu." The male commented disinterestedly.

"Ufufufu Mutsu-tan, sounding so disinterested and bored, and here you are surrounded by beautiful women, I would have to think you are more interested men than wom-" Matsu abruptly stopped as she felt a disturbance around them.

She wasn't the only one, as everyone in the group stopped in their step and turned around to find the disturbance in the air.

Nearby standing on a cliff, watching all these proceedings was one white haired man wearing a lab coat, and another white haired man wearing a white high collared cape and rectangle-shaped white glasses, who was currently coming towards the other white haired man.

"Ah! Takehito-kun, do you know what's happening?" The glass wearing man asked the other white haired man.

"No, but it looks like they have found something, come let us go towards them, Minaka."

As the group of humans were coming down the cliff, the group of Sekireis had reached the place which they suspected was the source of this disturbance, where they could clearly see a weird airborne whirlpool swirling in the air and it looked like something was about to come out. They took their combat poses and the sword users unsheathed their katanas to fight, prepared if something that came out was any danger to them.

 **-XOX-**

All Naruto knew was pain. Every single cell in his entire body was screaming at him. Unending agony, the likes he which he had never experienced before. If his eyes were opened, all he could see was white. Immeasurably bright, pure, painful white. If his eyes were closed, all he could then see was black. Filthy, burning, hated black.

He tried to scream, but found himself unable to. It seemed that where ever he was, there was no air. Had he the presence of mind, he would have wondered how even being alive was possible. Writhing in his torture, Naruto reached out feebly, trying to touch something, anything to ease his suffering.

For what seemed like hours, he reached out, unable to cry, unable to keep his eyes open; unable to keep them closed, unable to do anything. At last he felt what would be the end of this painful journey to come, and with a grunt, as if sucked, chewed and spitted, he managed to come out of the dimension distorting technique and found himself in air, with the ground a few feet below him, unable to react his body in time he fell into the ground below.

As he was falling into the ground, he managed to see and feel the presence of 5 people in combat poses while some carrying swords in front of him and 2 people coming towards him. Not wanting to show weakness in front of a potential enemy, he, with great effort managed to stand up and observe them. War had taught him enough to know that information is power and finding about the enemy and their potential weakness was the first step to victory.

As he stood up, opening his eyes, he began to observe the individuals.

The first individual was a shapely female with fair skin, purple eyes and had waist length purple hair with shorter bangs in a Hime style. Her attire consisted of a black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings and over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori which had a strange symbol of a bird spreading its wings and below the bird in the centre was a circle yin-yang symbol and a total of four commas with two commas on each sides of the yin-yang imprinted on it.

The second individual was a woman with long red hair and red eyes and wearing glasses. She was also wearing the same clothing as the purple haired woman.

The third individual was yet another woman. She had black eyes, waist length black hair, a really big chest and like the other women she also wore the same clothing that was a size too small showing off her curves.

The fourth member was the last of the female of the five. She had long light grey hair tied into a ponytail and grey narrow eyes. She, like the other females had the exact same clothing.

The fifth and only male of the group was man with messy silver hair and grey eyes. He wore black pants and a long sleeve shirt of the same colour along with a long yellow scarf.

He along with purple and silver haired woman each held a sword. The red haired woman, he noticed had no serious muscles in arms for fighting and while the others were standing in an offensive stance to fight him, she was on defensive, he theorized that she wasn't the fighting type and dismissed her.

Out of all the individuals, he found the purple haired woman as the greatest threat here. She out of all of those around had the most chakra, about as much as Uchiha Madara, who had the chakra levels of that of 5 kages combined together; from what he could sense while the others had the chakra of a kage each.

He then noticed two new-comers, not fighters from what he observed and theorized, both with white hairs and white lab coats, one of them with the expression of curiosity; the other glasses wearing one, was watching him as if finding his worth to be used later. Naruto found his gaze somewhat a cross between Kabuto and Gato, the smug expression on his face too didn't help.

As he was about to open his mouth to ask where was he and who were they, the white haired man with spectacles beat him to that,

"What happened to your right hand, young man?"

Naruto looked at the right side of his body and found a distinct lack of right hand from his shoulder. Berating himself for not noticing this later, as he was too busy observing his potential enemies, he took a couple step back from them and started to regenerate his right arm.

While before, when he was only the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he only had a good healing factor and could survive fatal injuries but might not have been able to regenerate body parts, but it looked like now that being the Jinchuriki of Juubi had its own benefits.

 **-XOX-**

The group of Sekireis watched a person fall out of the swirling whirlpool and after that, the whirlpool disappeared, as it never existed with the young man the only proof of its once existence. The young man in front of them looked about 18 year old, same as them, with spiky sunny- blond hair and in his exotic face, three faint whisker- like horizontal lines.

After a couple minutes, the person managed to regain control of his body and managed to stand up and they got a good look at him. His clothes or lack there off except black pants which too was filled with cuts, with one part was burnt, allowed them to see his toned, well muscled body -which a certain red head took great joy in- and his chest and arms were littered with cuts and bruises, his left hand looked like covered with unique black circle and whirlpool shaped tattoos and his right hand missing.

He opened his eyes to show sharp blue eyes, which complimented with his blond hair, but the look and intensity in his eyes caused a few like Kazehana and Karasuba to shiver, they were the eyes just like them, the eyes of a warrior and a killer. Miya strengthened the hold on her sword to fight him any instant, the other Sekirei too straightened up as they realised that the person in front of them, wasn't like those soldiers or even other humans, those eyes were like theirs, the power lurking in his body -Karasuba licked her lips- and the muscles which only came from harsh training told them that even with lack of a limb he was _very_ dangerous and if it came to blows, they would have to fight hard.

As the tension increased gradually as both the sides were watching and sizing their opponent to find any potential weakness that could be exploited later and have any advantage.

Miya found that this person was as strong if not stronger than her and she would have to fight seriously from the start to have any chance of defeating him, the lack of a hand did not deter his intensity and dangerousness. She watched as Minaka and Takehito came and stared at the person in front of them, the person's eyes flickered at them and then dismissing them as a threat, he looked towards them again with majority of time at her.

As she was about to ask who and what he was, Minaka, who was a regular person and could not sense the tension between them, asked the first and the stupidest question to the person…,

"What happened to your right hand, young man?"

Not who was he, not where and how did he come from, but what happened to his hand. Miya knew that asking such a personal question like that would only rile and anger the blond, which would in turn make their fight harder, though she did not expect him to go back a few steps and regenerate his hand….

Yes, regenerate…

The group of Sekirei and humans looked at each other with dumbfounded looks and gawked at the now blond, who seemed to be encased in yellow-golden energy which formed a high collared cloak around him with black lined patterns covering his arms and face and watched as the cuts and bruises on his body disappeared while the ground under him splintered and cracked. Then bones shot out of the young man's stump, forming the shape of an arm and hand as blood splattered everywhere. Yellow and red energy began to cover the bony appendages, flowing over it. Everyone watched in a mixture of shock and awe as muscles began to form along the bone, crawling and writhing like a phantom. When the muscles had finished forming new skin began to crawl along his arm, starting at the shoulder.

When the regeneration stopped the person sighed in relief before moving his hand in front of his face and clenching it to test the nerves and soon the yellow energy disappeared.

 _'Regeneration of body parts!'_ Miya thought in shock, she knew that her Sekirei power and technology even though allowed them to heal quickly, they had no chance of such regeneration. She glanced a look towards Minaka who looked like he was just about to start drooling over the blond and Takehito, who was watching the blond curiously like a true scientist and was watching the blond who was testing his newly regenerated limb.

Miya moved closer towards her siblings and stood in a guarded position. She caught the glances from her fellow Sekirei and silently communicating reached the same conclusion, while before the young man looked like a dangerous opponent, after witnessing his power and the ability they knew he had ascended to a new scale of dangerousness in their eyes and if a fight occurred they would have to fight seriously and together to defeat and stand a chance against him.

They watched as the blond lifted his newly made right hand and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed motion with a sheepish smile on his face, and said, "Ya, sorry about that. Didn't realise was missing a hand."

The group gave him dumbfounded looks as to who could actually miss that they were missing a limb, shaking their heads in disbelief.

Miya stepped forward and asked the question which was on her and everyone's mind,

"Just who are you?"

The person in question just gave her a lazy gaze and replied, "Isn't it polite to give your name first before asking others?"

While Miya seethed in anger, nearby she watched as Matsu and Kazehana snickered at her, a quick glare towards them and the blond, she spat out,

"My name is Miya #01, now tell me who you are and how did you get here?"

The young man casually looked at her and said, "Well since you so politely _-ignored the glare from Miya who took notice at his obvious sarcasm and the snickering from the red and black haired woman-_ gave your name, I would give mine as well. Well my name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet ya." He them turned towards the other group of people and continued, "So may I know your names?"

The red haired woman piped up and said, "My name is Matsu #02. Pleased to meet you Naruto-tan." And finished with traditional and formal bow.

Naruto looked at Matsu and said the first thing that came to his mind, "You have beautiful hair." Ignoring the way she flushed at his praise, he continued, "Reminds me of my mom's pretty hair."

"Well aren't you the flatterer." The raven haired woman commented. "Well whatever, I am Kazehana #03."

Naruto looked at Kazehana and discreetly towards another place of hers and thought ' _Damn! Look at those breasts, they are equal to that of Tsunade-baachan's…No! Don't think like that! Not a pervert! NOT A PERVERT!'_

While Naruto was watching Kazehana and admonishing himself, he through the corner of his eyes noticed and sensed that the silver haired woman had moved behind him and was running towards him with her sword out and with the intention to sever or kill him. Berating himself for not noticing before, he brought his thumb to his mouth- which got weird looks from nearby observers- and bit hard enough to draw blood and then swiped the bloodied finger to one of the black scribbles or tattoo on his left hand and then smoke enveloped the blond, preventing the curious onlookers to see further.

 _Clang…_

 _Swoosh…_

As the smoke cleared, instead of a dead or bloodied blond, they found that during the time he was enveloped in smoke and during that fraction of time, he somehow brought a huge metal broadsword and was now standing behind Karasuba with his sword holding on her neck, close enough to draw blood.

"Well aren't you the feisty one, didn't even give me your name before jumping on my bones." Naruto purred in Karasuba's ears.

Karasuba shuddered at his voice and unknowingly a sly smile formed on her face.

After a few second later Naruto lowered his sword from Karasuba's neck to let her go, but Karasuba suddenly turned and swiftly formed a cut on his hand, and licking his blood from her sword, she replied,

"I am Karasuba #04. I am looking forward to fight you later."

 _'Damn! She's like Anko!'_ Naruto thought and looked that the cut in his arm had healed and disappeared. He then put the Kubikiribōchō in a vertical position, leaning on it he looked at the only male of the warrior group expectantly.

The male stayed silent for couple seconds and after noticing his gaze, boringly said,

"Mutsu #05."

"Man, you need to get laid." Words flowed out of Naruto's mouth automatically.

"Ufufufu.." Naruto noticed the red head, Matsu giggle.

"Now, if the introductions are done, then me how did you get here and from where are you from?" the purplelette, Miya stepped forwards and asked him sternly and in a no-nonsense tone, body posed to attack him any split second with the gleaming katana in her hand.

"Well, I am from Konohagure no Sato and how I got here… would be another story which I am not comfortable sharing with you yet and now if you would kindly give me the direction to Konoha, then I shall me in my merry way."

 _'Konohagure no Sato'_ everyone looked puzzled by the name of his home and according to them, as the Sekirei had learned everything there was to this new world, there was no place like there in the world map.

Minaka chose to speak, "Sorry but there is no place like that that I have known. My name is Hiroto Minaka and why don't you come with us for now and then you can rest and find your home later?"

"Well sure, since I don't have anywhere to go right no-" Naruto froze and turned his body towards other direction, towards the ocean. The Sekirei nearby also turned and stared at the ocean and froze.

Matsu acting quickly took her laptop out and hacking the network informed them, "The military has surrounded us now, as we were only attacking the army above the ocean, they had submerged submarines under the ocean and while we were taking to Naruto-san here, they had seized that opportunity and came closer to us. Now as I can see, they had locked their missiles and instead of capturing us, they have now planned of blasting this island altogether."

Minaka looked like he was about to panic and looked towards Miya, who had gained a hardened glint in her eyes and then towards the newcomer Naruto, who looked confused about all these stuff.

As everyone was thinking about the current situation, a large rocket missile rose from the ocean and moved in high speeds towards them, intending to destroy them all.

Miya being the leader ordered, "The missile has come too close to us. Even if I manage to split the missile into pieces, the heat could very well burn us, I will try to destroy it, while all of you get as far from here as you can!"

While Minaka started to run while dragging Takehito with him, the fellow Sekirei and Naruto stood in their places.

"B-but Miya-tan y-you.." Matsu started, but a glare to her and surrounding people managed to shut them.

Still seeing Matsu and her fellow Sekirei standing by her side, Miya barked out, "What didn't you hear me? I order you to leave me alone and get as far as you can!"

Surprising Kazehana spoke out, "That won't do Miya, you are our leader and sibling and we shall stand by you." While Matsu nodded,

Karasuba spoke, "Whatever! If you die, I won't be able to spar with anyone strong again."

Miya noticing the determined look in her fellow Sekirei's eyes including Mutsu who always looked disinterested, with a last look at Naruto who was smiling softly seeing the scene in front of him, turned towards the missile and their approaching death, holding the katana in both her hands and concentrating her power on the edge of her katana, she swung the blade from up to down, watching the shockwave of her swinging hit the missile and sliced it into two halves.

The missile exploded in front of them and they all closed their eyes and mentally prepared to endure the heat and survive further to protect their siblings.

A minute passed by and still they couldn't feel the heat, slowly opening their eyes, the Sekireis, instead of the heat and fire from the blast of the missile, saw a huge wall of Earth standing before them. Understanding what had happened and how the Earth wall had protected them from the heat, Miya observing the earth wall spoke while slowly turning towards Mutsu, "Very nice Mutsu! Didn't knew you had learnt to manipulate Earth to this degree. Still if you had said about this earlier, we didn't have to think about it much."

When she fully turned towards Mutsu, she noticed that her fellow Sekirei were also looking towards Mutsu…who had a surprised and shocked look on his face.

Mutsu looked towards the wall once more and in a baffled manner said, "But I didn't do that! I don't even know how to do that! If I knew I would have said you earlier.." and stopped, his gaze turning a cross between bafflement, confusion and shock and stared towards something behind the female Sekireis.

The female Sekirei's followed Mutsu's looks and turned around to find one Naruto sitting in a crouch behind them, both his hands on the ground below and his eyes looking towards the wall. As he moved his head to the side, noticing that everyone was staring at him with shocked looks, he spoke, "And that was **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall).** What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Matsu broke out of her shock and spoke up, "How did you do that! You are a human and humans aren't supposed to have powers like that!"

"What do you mean by that? Don't people have chakra here?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra?"

Naruto looked towards Matsu in a look full of disbelief and just as he was about to start his lecture about chakra, Matsu's laptop, which was in her hand, started vibrating and emitting sounds. As everyone turned towards her and watched as she opened her laptop and her face turning slightly white reading the information on it.

With a serious look on her face, she looked towards others and spoke, "It seems that they have watched that their attack had failed and they are now the submarines are preparing all their missiles to launch at the same time." She then turned towards Miya, "Even you wouldn't be able to defeat all those missiles at once. "

Naruto decided to ask a question which was in his mind, he turned towards Matsu and asked, "Just what are submarines?"

Matsu looked at Naruto strangely and said, "Submarines are armoured metal vehicles that can stay and carry people below the water. Didn't you know that if you are from Earth?"

Naruto shook his head and replied, "For your information I am not from this 'Earth' you speak off, but these submarines are metal vehicles submerged in water correct?"

Seeing her nod, Naruto turned towards Miya and the other Sekirei and spoke, "I can handle the Submarines below the water, but I will be extremely exhausted and can collapse, so I would need one of you to take me to your base or wherever when I fall unconscious." He then looked towards Miya and spoke, "Can I trust you on that?"

Seeing her nod, Naruto walked towards the edge of the island and with a quick application of chakra in his feet, calmly walked on the ocean surface, walking further, away from the island, and began a long string of hand seals.

Kazehana turned towards Miya with a baffled look and spoke, "Is he, is he actually standing on top of water?"

While the fellow Sekirei could only shake their heads in shock, Miya narrowed her eyes and asked Matsu, "Do you know how is he doing that?"

Matsu shook her head and spoke, "No, but I think that he is somehow manipulating the water to allow his weight to support it." Seeing the looks she was receiving from her fellow Sekirei she continued, "What? Naruto-san has already shown us that he has the power to manipulate Earth, what is to there that he couldn't do that with water or even other elements?"

Not having any comments to that, they all turned towards the blond enigma.

Naruto finishing the long chain of hand seals, moulded the necessary chakra and closed his eyes, concentrating on spreading his chakra towards the sky.

Even after few seconds as nothing happened, the Sekirei thought that had failed, but the serious look of intense concentration on Naruto's face reassured them. Slowly, they saw that dark, grey clouds were slowly forming in the sky and after a whole minute, the whole sky had turned dark, rain started to pour down and cackling of lightning could be heard from the storm cloud above him.

Naruto slowly began to rise and float in the air and seemingly went up and up and up and froze there. Naruto opened his eyes brimming with power and raised his right hand towards the sky and spoke, with his voice cutting through the air, **"Ranton: Hageshī Tatsumaki (Storm Release: Intense Thunder Tornado).**

A second later the group of Sekirei watched as a huge storm filled to brim with wind and lightning was upon the ocean and it looked like lighting was falling from the heavens itself and white bolts of lightning were travelling and falling in the ocean. As it was electrocuting the ocean, the metal submarines were instantly affected by it and slowly they started to overheat and malfunction.

Large explosions could be heard from within the ocean and water began to blast upwards.

A couple minutes had passed and then everything was silent.

Miya narrowed her eyes and thought, _'First regeneration of body parts and then manipulation of Earth, Lightning and also Water? Just how strong is he and what are his intentions?'_

Then, the group of Sekireis noticed that Naruto had his eyes closed and was falling towards the ocean. Kazehana with her powers over wind, formed a small reverse tornado and directed one end towards Naruto and sucked and floated his body towards them. Catching him in his arms, she then turned and spoke, "Well, that was something. Now, let us take him to our base, he seems to have fallen unconscious."

With some more glances towards the blond, the Sekireis turned their backs towards Kazehana who was carrying Naruto and started to walk away…

That is why they were able to miss the now Kazehana who had her one hand on her chest to stop her rapidly beating heart, face had turned red, with half-lidded eyes and was blushing while seeing Naruto and was pulling him to hold him closer…

...Except Miya who noticed and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

 **And that's it..**

 **This idea has been on my mind for quite a time now but did not know how to start. After writing the chapter of my first story, I got some confidence and hence was able to execute this... And also please review while leaving so I can improve more..**

 **Thank you for reading this.. As for pairings.. this will definitely be a harem with now only confirmed Kazehana..**

 **Signing off,**

 ** _The Enthralling Paradox._**


	2. Living with Sekireis

**Before starting, I would really like to thank you all for following, favouriting and reviewing this story. I couldn't even imagine that I would get over 35 reviews, 220 favourites and 310 follows on a 5k write-up in 25 days, so I am really glad and thanks.**

 **Also, I have added some things in the first chapter, so those reading for the second time can check it over..**

 **Anyways, Let's the party begin!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sekirei. If I did then the protagonist would actually train to keep up with his Sekireis and not relying on them for everything. I do not own Naruto either, if I did he wouldn't be as stupid as he is in the manga and he would have decided to kill Sasuke the moment he started spouting his 'I'll show my hatred to the world' crap.**

 **And with that out of the way, please enjoy the story.**

 **Summary:** _After his last fight with Madara and then Kaguya, Naruto finds himself falling towards an island and surrounded by 4 beautiful women and a man calling themselves as Sekireis. Started from the first invasion of Kamikura island and First Disciplinary Squad, watch his journey and what changes does his presence make in the Sekirei universe…_

"I want you to become my Ashikabi." Dialogues/Speech

 _'One day, I will be the one to kill you.'_ Thoughts

 **"Hanasenpuu"** Jutsu/Techniques

* * *

 **Naruto Kamikura Sekirei Chronicles**

 **Chapter 2 : Living with Sekireis**

It had been an whole day since the foreign enigma who told his name as Uzumaki Naruto had entered the premises of Kamikura island. It had been a day since the try for the first invasion of Kamikura island had been sabotaged.

After leaving Naruto's body to Takami and the doctors, the group of Sekireis had gone to their respective rooms to rest and then at night everyone met for dinner. When Matsu asked Takami about Naruto, she had told them that he had simply vanished from the room and had only left a note telling them that he would return by tomorrow morning. Satisfied with the answer, she carried on with their dinner.

After the dinner, Matsu asked her fellow Sekireis to come into room discretely and here is now where we find the group of Sekireis hanging out.

"Matsu, why did you call us to your room all of a sudden?" Miya started slowly as she could easily interpret that because of whatever reason she had immediately called them must be important.

"Well, as you all know that after leaving Naruto-san with Takami; Minaka and Takehito had spend almost 6 hours into Naruto-san's room. After they left I decided to find out what took them so long and what did they find out." Matsu spoke and while taking out her laptop, shifted her glasses with her right hand, flashing them and allowing them to see her serious red eyes.

Everyone straightened up as Matsu had a really serious look which was quite uncommon and unusual with her unless she was on the battlefield and also because of her usage of serious '-san' instead of her childish '-tan' which she regularly uses.

"Well, Matsu what did you find out about Naruto-kun?" Kazehana spoke to Matsu as the silence had prolonged quite a time and she internally was a bit more excited to know about him as he, and even his thoughts brought a strange warmth in her heart which she couldn't comprehend now.

While Kazehana had unknowingly used the suffix '-kun' which is often used to show affections, its usage was picked up easily by Matsu and Miya, one who stored it for later teasing as she didn't want to interrupt the serious discussion and the other who would ignore it…. for now.

"Well, first of all, the files for the reports about Naruto-san had been very heavily encrypted with the amount of encryption that was easily equivalent to those related about our disciplinary squad and it had been only because that I was using the MBI given laptop that I could even hack and enter it. Although I only had the time to hack and copy a few files from the server before I was pushed out and was disconnected."

Everyone was even more at alert now since Minaka had previously, before the invasion, told them about the island and how important they are for MBI, so he was encrypting and guarding the files so that the other hackers in the world military wouldn't know about them and wouldn't know what to expect. If the files about Naruto was given the same level of security as the disciplinary squad and the Sekirei-plan, then this newcomer, Naruto must be very important.

"Well, what did you find?" Karasuba had been seriously excited and interested about this Naruto ever since his display of power and oh, his delicious blood. While she didn't like blood and only cut Naruto for fun and as a small after-thought, the taste of his blood brought a strange energetic tingling in her body and also, thinking about his voice when he spoke in her ear still brought a shivering feeling in her body.

"Well, first of all Naruto-san is not human.. Or at least not like these all humans in the world. While his body is fully of the same composition of a normal human body found in Earth, his blood flows more faster and his bones are very dense and with more solid skin and organs. His entire body is made up of pink muscles and altogether, his body is more likely comparable to an experienced Sekirei than a human found in this planet. But.. That's not the most important and astonishing thing which I found…" Matsu spoke, her own voice full of disbelief, given she had imagined that Naruto would not be normal since he came from this swirling vortex thing but still a body compared to that of a Sekirei..

There were three types of muscles found in a body; red, white and pink.

Red muscles were full of protein made for long and strenuous work but didn't hold much power. White muscles were made for short bursts of high power but the person will be fatigued after using that, but pink muscles were a combination of red and white and were the best muscles and can only be developed if a person is very highly trained, the muscles were made for both long and short work and can easily hold tremendous power and one can use this power even for long period of time. Even if a person trains extensively all his life, he can only have pink muscles in body parts like arms or legs… but for Naruto to have all his body made of pink muscles was amazing.

While the other Sekireis were pondering over Matsu's words about Naruto, Miya broke them out of their stupor by speaking _very, very sweetly_ to Matsu with a wide smile, "Matsu, could you please speak without breaks... It is slowly starting to annoy me, you wouldn't want to annoy me now would you..?"

Miya actually had been the most interested ever since Matsu had told them why she had called them in her room, she actually wanted to know about this Naruto because if he proved to be a threat to her little birds then she would need to know everything about him, and information about him could also let her discover his weaknesses. While she may not like Minaka but she would admit that he was smart and if he had stored Naruto's files in such guarded position, then whatever he was, he was important. But Matsu's regular pauses to gauze everyone's reaction was slowly starting to annoy her…

"Ri-Right Sorry.. Yes now as I had said before, Naruto-san is not like regular human and more like a Sekirei, so since everyone had seen Naruto-san have those strange Sekirei like powers, scanning his body had shown that he too has a power source comparable to our own Tama and Takehito had discovered that it is almost the same as our own Tama's energy with only some variations. Unlike us having a single tama, he has this as a whole network of energy throughout his body which could be freely manipulated by him and can be used in many ways unlike us, and it appears that he can also use it for multiple forms and manipulations unlike our single type Sekireis and powers." Matsu despite Miya's warning chose to pause here, since it was a huge revelation and her siblings would need to process her words.

Miya narrowed her eyes and mentally increased the threat level of Naruto to Exceedingly Maximum, while thinking, ' _Not only he has a body compared to us Sekireis but also energy source like us. I knew that he would be different from other humans but now with powers like us and that too ability to manipulate it freely. I need to confront him soon and get to know his intentions towards us. I do not like the thought of having a powerful anomaly with us, who could very well kill us later...'_

"Is there anything else you found out Matsu?" Mutsu asked, breaking the silence, as he was the only one who was not pondering about Naruto, he had always been a laid back guy and while he was listening to Matsu about Naruto, he didn't much care about it now and would only think about it if they meet on the battlefield on opposite sides. Also he wanted to know the entire matter at once and not in parts and then think about that given part...

"Well.. I do not know its important or not, but Minaka has also placed a tracking chip inside Naruto-san so that he could know his location if he was anywhere in the world and he is…" Matsu trailed off as she began to rapidly type codes and numbers in her laptop, after about 10 seconds, she turned the screen of the laptop towards them showing some numbers of latitudes and longitudes with distance, "..currently sitting on top of a mountain on the Kamikura island on the extreme north west direction about 3 km from here."

"Well.., that was informative, we learnt that this Naruto is not like a human of Earth, he has Sekirei like powers, or dare I say powers more than us Sekireis, and Minaka has deemed him important enough to track his every movement. So the question remaining is what should we, or, are going to do now?" Mutsu summarised the whole conversation and asked his fellow siblings about the current situation.

Miya being the leader answered immediately, "We will all do nothing now. Takami said that he had left the note writing that he would return by tomorrow morning, we will confront him then; if he doesn't show up then we will track him to his location and then confront him. Now... It is pretty late in the night, and I suggest we all sleep now and then do whatever we need to do in the morning."

And with glancing towards everyone and a last look towards Kazehana, Miya walked towards the door and left the room.

After a few seconds Mutsu too got up and left the room, and then with Karasuba snorting and leaving some seconds after Mutsu, leaving only Kazehana and Matsu in the room.

"Ne, ne, Matsu, I actually wanted to talk to you about a thing…" Kazehana slowly asked, a bit of pink spreading on her cheeks.

"Ufufufu…is it about _Naruto-kun_? Ha, Kazehana-tan.." Matsu slowly and teasingly asked Kazehana, given she had herself given the opportunity now and also there was no one around to listen.

Kazehana blushed and mock punched Matsu, "N- No, It is not about Naruto-kun.. Actually it is, but leave that right now. I actually wanted to ask that whenever I think about him, I get this strange warmth in my chest, and I wanted to know if you knew about it."

Matsu thought about the feeling her sibling was describing about and while slowly shaking her head in a negative manner, answered, "No, I actually don't, since I haven't experienced it myself, but why don't we search for it on the Internet in my laptop and see what can we get…"

And _That_ was the night when Kazehana understood the meaning of the lovely warmth in her chest, about _Love_ and her feelings towards one Uzumaki Naruto…

 _And also watched how she could make Naruto feel good and pleasure him, i.e. she watched porn, but with Matsu it's a given right?... Ufufufu…_

 **-XOX—**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the top of a mountain peacefully, cross legged and completely motionless, with such rigidness that even if a person looked around they wouldn't notice him.. As one would say he and the nature had become one… As signified by the orange rings around his eyes, he was definitely in Sage mode, but also if one would look more closely, one could also see a bit more effort and concentration on his face than usually required…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal his golden eyes with a black horizontal bar in the centre, a few seconds later, sighing , he allowed all the nature energy acquired to slowly bleed away, leaving him with his normal azure- blue eyes.

With another sigh, Naruto stretched his legs and let his body fall on his back, his hands behind his head, and his face looking up towards the sky. The sky too, he noticed was different than in Konoha, the location of the stars were different and the sky was a lot less clearer.

When he had first opened his eyes after gaining consciousness, he had first noticed his nearly naked body and all the medical appliances and machines attached to his body, monitoring him. So slowly taking those out of his body, he quickly wore the black and grey clothes kept by his bedside, which he summarised were for him when he woke up, and so writing a quick note signifying about his leaving, he then promptly left the room.

Slowly and stealthily going out of the room, finding his way across the corridors and through the main door, he went out of the strange metal building where he was residing till now. Exiting the building, he had discovered that it was already evening and hence he started to search and discover in what kind of place was he in. Wanting to get a birds eye view so that he could survey the plane he was in, he ran to reach to the highest mountain in the North- west direction from the building from what he could see, and climbing it over and looking around, all he saw was water… in each direction, everywhere, was water…

Not to be discouraged, to enable his sensing abilities, he had quickly tried to enter Sage mode, hence sitting down cross- legged, he had let the Natural energy envelop him… but he quickly discovered a few things wrong; the natural energy here, wherever he was, was faint, very faint and it had a particular horrible stench in it... True, since he had trained in the Sage arts in Mount Myoboku where the natural energy was in abundance, he couldn't hope to expect that kind of purity and potency everywhere, but he still could gather natural energy in other places in Elemental Nations easily where it would be around a good half of that in Mount Myoboku, here, where he was sitting now, it was less than a fifth.

Ignoring the less potency and stench, he had slowly began to accumulate the Natural energy while ignoring the stench. An hour later, he slowly opened his eyes and let the natural energy flow out and Sage mode to disappear.

The Sage mode had been quite informative and full of revelations regarding his current predicament here. First of all from he had discovered, that he was not in Elemental Nations in any way and second thing he sensed from Sage mode that... People here were weak, very, very weak; while they had some quantity of chakra, but it was still very less, even lesser than that of an untrained civilian from Elemental Nations. While some people in the world had more chakra than the others, they didn't know how to use and develop it but still the maximum level he could find here was that of a new genin from his home.

This island on the other hand, was like a whole fountain of chakra, while he had earlier met and seen those 5 people from before, he could sense more 103 chakra forms within the island and the metal building where he came from, with chakra sizes varying with the lowest being that of a chunin and the highest being that of the purple haired lady, Miya, her name was, from what he could remember correctly…

His home….. Elemental nations… Konoha… he wondered what was going on in his home right now… He was actually feeling like a coward right now, since it could be like the whole allied shinobi force were fighting for their lives or were still in the infinite Tsukuyomi and here he was laying peacefully and taking rest.. While he was glad of one thing that people cannot use the bijuus for their own selfish purposes from now, he was still worried about the people there… While he had successfully sealed away Kaguya with Sasuke's help, it still bothered him here, as if he was missing something… something very important… And also there the question about how he got here, but thinking about it only induces a headache in him…

Here, he was laying down peacefully on the ground looking up to the night sky, he wondered what a certain blue- black haired beauty was doing… _Hinata…_ While he had heard about her confession during his fight with Pein, he didn't have any time to respond to it before.. It had only been before a few days before the start of the war, that he had confronted her and they had professed their feelings for each other… He had said her that while he loved her, if anybody knew, Hinata would be targeted unnecessarily because of him and they would start a relationship peacefully after the whole war is finished… but now… here he was, a place where he didn't even know the name about and she was in Elemental Nations, far, far away from him… a place where he didn't even know how to get to now…

While he knew that an Dimension distorting technique had been used to send him out, he unfortunately didn't even know such technique and hence had no idea how to get back to Elemental Nations… Probably waiting for a few days here would allow him to think of a solution.. But he still would have to try his hardest to get back to his home, this was not his home and also, he didn't have any purpose to stay here…

Thinking about his home and friends, Naruto closed his eyes and sleeping on a mountain top under the starry, night sky, slowing drifted into the realm of Morpheus….

 **-XOX—**

Naruto woke up around 7 in the morning, the timing he judged by the position of the Sun rising from the ocean floor which could be clearly visible from the mountain top. He had actually slept quite comfortably on the mountain top, but it was not much surprising for him since he had spend many alone nights on top of the Hokage monument in his childhood.

Realizing that all his speculations about the new world were over the previous night and that he had to go to the metal building again, since he didn't have anywhere else to go, quickly activating the seal of **Hirashin** which he had stuck in the room he woke up in, he quickly disappeared from the mountain top in a Yellow Flash.

As soon as he arrived in the room, the first thing he noticed the room was freshly cleaned and the medical equipments besides the bed were gone, shrugging he was about to leave the room…

"EEEEEEEKKKKK….."

…But was cut by was very womanly scream or was it shriek, behind him.

Turning around, he was met with a slender woman with black hair and grey eyes, maybe in her twenties judging by her looks, and was dressed in trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. She was looking at him, wide eyed, and looked like she was just about to pass out from shock and maybe heart attack, acting quickly Naruto went towards her and gently catching her and supporting the weight of her inactive body in his arms, he slowly started to move her to a nearby chair, so she could sit comfortably.

The woman sat on the chair still wide eyed and put her right hand over her chest, to stop her rapidly beating heart and with the other hand, took out a small rectangular packet from the pocket of her white lab coat. Naruto watched as she opened the packet and taking out a small white cylindrical cigarette, put it between her lips and then putting the used cigarette packet back to the coat pocket, brought out a lighter and using it slowly lighted the end of the cigarette between her lips. Slowly, inhaling the contents of cigarette and by then successfully managing to slow down her beating heart, she then turned towards him and with the use of her hands, gestured him to sit down on the bed beside the chair she was sitting on.

Silently sitting and not knowing what to say to the unknown woman, Naruto started off with introductions, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are?"

"I know your name, you have caused me enough headache yesterday. Also since you asked my name, I am Sahashi Takami, one of the founders of this island and leading researcher. I was also the doctor who treated you the previous day." She responded, thankfully managing to regain enough mind-set to communicate.

"By the way, what was that you just used right now?" She asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What thing..?" Naruto replied, not understanding what _exactly_ was she talking about.

"That weird, yellow, sudden appearing out of the air thing, by which you just arrived." She replied sternly to clear his confusion.

"Ah, that…, nothing special just a teleportation technique." Naruto replied smoothly. A true, short, answer without giving all details to unknown strangers.

"Teleportation..?" She deadpanned at him. Still seeing him slightly nod at her, she shook her head and took another long drag from her burning cigarette and replied, "First Minaka, then those Sekirei and now you too. I thought I would take only some cigarettes in a day, but it looks like it is more likely going to increase judging by the headaches you all give me.."

"You do know that cigarettes are harmful to the health right?" Naruto chimed in. True in his village he had seen many people having cigarettes, for example, Asuma but that was the Elemental Nations and Ninjas always had low life expectancy, so people preferred to have enjoyed life and die early than live dry and worry about old age. Plus he had also heard that, Asuma used a chakra coating in his lungs to prevent any damages occurring to them but Naruto doubted that here, wherever he was, people would have such methods.

"I know, but I seriously doubt that I would live long enough to face the recuperations of these cigarettes than die of the daily headaches I face." She slowly replied while finishing the last of her cigarette and throwing the unwanted part to the nearby dustbin in the room.

"By the way mind if I asked you a question?" Naruto asked her slowly, given he didn't feel any hostile intensions from her, it would still be better to keep some distance away from strangers.

Seeing her nod, Naruto asked, "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

"Oh that, Nothing special. You passed out, the team brought you to me, I then checked for any injuries, but finding none and those present seemingly healing themselves, we just performed some test on you and then left you to recuperate." Takami answered honestly.

"And by tests you mean….?" Naruto slowly asked, with a slight edge in his voice this time.

Takami realising that edge, moderately replied, "Oh nothing special, just an X-ray and full scans of the body, just like those with the other Sekireis."

Somewhat relaxing Naruto, but still concerned about the tests, he was about to ask somethings more…

 **GURGLE!**

..But was again cut off as a demonic rumbling sound echoed throughout the closed room. Naruto and Takami blinked owlishly at the sound and began to look for its possible sources.

 **GURGLE!**

The sound echoed again and fortunately this time they was able to locate its source. The demonic grumbling sound was directly coming from the blonde's stomach.

Smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back if his head with his arm, Naruto said, "Sorry, but I haven't had any food since yesterday, could you please take me towards the kitchen so I can have some breakfast."

Takami somewhat smirked and getting up replied, "Sure. I too haven't had breakfast."

Both of them got up from their respective sitting places and opening the door, with Takami leading Naruto, they left for the kitchens.

While walking Naruto proceeded to ask her another, and perhaps one of the most important question he needed answers to, "Takami-chan, if you won't mind me asking, where exactly are we now?"

Takami while walking, rose an eyebrow at his use of '-chan', an affectionate suffix usually used with teenage girls, lovers, close friends, or even between friends. Considering she was none of those things, at least not yet, and also as they had been introduced only a few minutes before, the use of that suffix would have normally been considered condescending and rude in this instance. But Takami got the impression that he used the less formal suffixes for everyone he knew. Internally shrugging, she decided to let the instance go. Besides, if nothing else his use of the suffix was amusing and would make her at least crack a smile between her daily headaches.

Internally shrugging about this whole suffix thing, she replied, "We are in the MBI's or Mid Bio Informatics' base in Kamikura island, about 200 miles from the coast of Japan."

"And….?" Naruto tilting his head towards her, obliviously asked, fishing for more information about the new world.

"It is an island in the middle of the ocean, which Hiroto Minaka and I happened to discover when it rose from the ocean a few months before. When we went closer to find about the island, Minaka happened to stumble across the Sekireis and here are now protecting them." Takami answered truthfully.

"Wait.. This Minaka guy, wasn't he the same as who came to greet me, white hair, rectangular glasses?"

"Yes, he is the CEO of MBI and has bought this Kamikura island so that people won't bother the Sekirei, but it looked like they had got some information about the island and hence are sending forces to invade it."

As they reached the kitchen, Naruto observed that the place was totally empty, probably due to early hours and was more like a dining hall than an actual cooking place. Benches and tables were placed for probably the staff to eat and behind the dining hall was just a single door which lead to the actual kitchen and the chef could cook food from there to serve them here.

Naruto reaching there, in a single second turned grave and serious and looked towards Takami, who took a step back, obviously not expecting for the cheerful guy to be this serious. Still Naruto taking a step forward towards Takami, asked in a _very_ grave tone,

"Takami-chan I have a very, very, very important question to ask. Do they serve ramen here?"

Takami hearing his question, blinked for a few seconds owlishly and then understanding his question, face- faulted _hard._

Getting up and cleaning the imaginary dust from her clothes, she replied annoyingly, "That was the important question?" Still seeing his serious visage hasn't changed for a bit, she sighed and replied, "Yes, they have ramen. Go tell the chef to make it and he will do it for you and while you are at it, order some toast and black coffee for me."

After about five minutes later, Naruto and Takami were sitting on opposite sides of a long table, which could allow to treat 10 people at the same time. Naruto having gotten his ramen, with a quick "Itadakimasu!" took the first bite of his ramen with the help of the given chopsticks.

Having chewed and swallowed the first bite, waterfall tears flowing from both of his eyes, Naruto sagely said, "This truly proves that Ramen _is_ the food of Gods. Even in such an unknown place, people know the wonder that is Ramen."

Takami slowly adjusting to his antics, calmly taking a sip from her black coffee, replied, "You truly are a ramen addict, aren't you?"

Shrugging, Naruto was about to take another bite from his ramen bowl, when he remembered something,

"Hey, Takami-chan you said about Sekirei, but what exactly are these Sekireis?"

Takami slowly started explaining, "Well, Sekireis are-"

"We are an alien race whose ship had been stuck into the island."

Naruto and Takami turned towards their side to discover that Miya and the rest of the team were slowly coming towards than and judging by the looks, Miya was the one who spoke just now.

"Wait, you are Sekireis, I thought they were some things or artifacts that this Minaka guy had discovered. But you guys look just like normal humans, so how are you aliens?" Naruto asked Miya, still confused about all these alien business.

Miya taking a seat herself on the opposite side of Naruto, about two chairs away from Takami, while gesturing the rest of the team to sit down on the nearby chairs, replied, "Well, we came in a spaceship from an alien planet, we are stronger than humans here and also have powers unlike them. But then, you too don't look like a normal human." Miya finished with a pointed look towards Naruto and Takami.

Takami relented and looked away from Miya while Naruto confused about her meaning and look, shrugging, was about to take another bite from his delicious ramen, but was interrupted as a person voiced a question towards him.

"Hey there, what are you eating?"

Naruto turned sideways to meet face to face with that beautiful, black haired, Tsunade- sized boobed lady from before, donned in a tight black top and grey pyjamas, and truth to be told, she looked absolutely beautiful. ' _What was her name again..? Kaze.. Something, Kazenana... No, Kazehina... I don't think so, Kazehana…. yes!'_

Not letting his eyes wander anymore, he calmly looked into her eyes of the beautiful lady who was just sitting on the nearby seat just besides him and voiced his obvious confusion, "Haven't you ever eaten Ramen?"

Slowly shaking her head, Kazehana replied, "Well no, I didn't even know there was a dish called like that." She then tried to turn her eyes into the most innocent look possible and her lips turned in a seductive smile, continued, "But, why don't you feed me now..?"

Let it be known that the great Uzumaki Naruto would be one of the most densed being you will ever have the pleasure to meet, nothing short of a direct 'I love you' in the middle of a life and death battle, in the middle of a destroyed village will make him realise the other person's feeling. Well try harder Kazehana! I don't think being seductive would work on Naruto!

"Sure." Naruto replied and twirling his chopstick to gather the noodles around, raised his hand towards her mouth and proceeded to feed Kazehana. Successfully feeding her a bite, he quickly took back the chopsticks to dig in the ramen bowl again, this time to feed his stomach and began to eat rapidly.

Was that the reason why he missed the pink hue on Kazehana's cheeks? Maybe, But would that matter? Even if he saw, he would most likely reply by saying something as , 'Why are your face all red' or something.

But, Kazehana was well aware, since she had done this intentionally after all. Somewhat controlling her blush, she then looked up towards the table only to find everyone staring at them.. Or more specifically her, since Naruto was just concentrating on his ramen. Takami had her eyes bulged out, Matsu giggling quietly, Mutsu still looking disinterested and Karasuba narrowing eyes and glaring at her.

The only person not looking at her was Miya, who was glaring and narrowing eyes instead at the blonde man besides her while the blonde man in question just finished his first bowl.

Not understanding the situation, or even looking up from his bowl, Naruto said loud, "Well, I do not know about you, but I require more bowls of ramen for breakfast.."

Takami having got the message, got up and said, "Well I am about to go for a second cup of coffee, I could order it for you.." She them looked towards Miya and the group and continued, "So, should I order ramen for you as well?"

Kazehana chimed in, "Yes, why don't we try ramen today-"

"Kazehana…" Miya stared at her from the opposite side emotionlessly with an edge in her voice.

"-w..well we can try it tomorrow, not today, tomorrow." Kazehana finished with a large exhale of breathe as a huge accident had been avoided. Since, the humans here, couldn't compete with them, Miya sometimes used to train them, She was while normally stern, when annoyed she could easily go from scary to terrifying and show extreme brutality, and Kazehana obviously didn't want to become her prey.

"Sahashi-san, please bring the regular for us." Miya spoke politely for all her group.

Nodding Takami opened the kitchen door and went unto the kitchen.

Naruto not having to do anything now, thought of conversing with the group of Sekireis.

"Miya-chan, if you don't mind me asking, why were we being attacked yesterday…?" Naruto slowly asked her, careful to not give her any hostile feelings.

Miya narrowed her eyes at the '-chan' suffix, but answered nonetheless. "When the world found about Kamikura's existence, they started to send military and forces to invade the island, but if they caught us, these _humans_ would definitely experiment on our race and hence we had to protect ourselves and our siblings from the danger. We were just fending and killing off the invaders while protecting ourselves when you arrived."

"And by siblings you mean…"

"In the spaceship, there were a total of 108 Sekireis, one adult, nine embryos and ninety- nine in their fertilized egg stage. Since MBI doesn't have any army of its own, 4 of the embryos were grown faster synthetically while with an adult formed the disciplinary squad to fend off the invaders and protect our siblings."

Naruto thinking about the whole matter, after a few seconds replied, "I would go out a limb and say that, you Miya-chan are the adult aren't you? #01, the first to wake up and the leader of your disciplinary squad."

Seeing her nod, he continued, "But what I don't understand is why would you, as such an powerful race, come here?"

"Well, first of all, we Sekireis, need a special person, an Ashikabi, the one a Sekirei loves, to survive and due to war, the Ashikabis in our planet were eradicated. So as a dire need, we were required to go to nearby planets, and with strange luck, our ship crash landed on Earth, where it went underwater for thousands of years." Miya responded.

It was that movement when Takami entered the dining hall again with another man, probably the chef, in tow, who was carrying bowls of ramen, a cup of black coffee and five plates of pancakes in a large metal plate in his hands. Giving everyone their respective items, he then went back to the kitchen, with Takami sitting back to her previous seat.

After everyone took some bites from their respective foods or drink, in case of Takami, Matsu voiced her question, "Naruto-tan, yesterday you said that you were not from Earth, so where are you from, if you don't mind answering?"

Everyone else including Takami piped up and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto thought that since Miya had said about her home and race, it would only be honourable for him to do so too, making up his mind he replied, "Well, from what I found out yesterday, I am from an entirely different dimension, so to speak off. My home is actually in Konohagure no Sato or Village hidden in the leaves in Elemental Nations."

"And how is it different from Earth?" This time Takami voiced her question.

Vaguely aware that everyone was paying close attention and Matsu was typing his words in her laptop, he still replied, "Well, we were called Shinobis or Ninjas in the village. We did have chakra and using it we can use various techniques. Also, we were sort of mercenaries and did all kind of jobs like assassination, protection, tracking, espionage, etc."

Matsu chimed in, "And this energy, this chakra is what you used to use those techniques yesterday?"

Naruto somewhat shrugging replied, "Well yes, I did say I could use various techniques. "

"So you have any idea how did you get here?" Miya asked.

"Well, long story short, we were fighting a war with a man who wanted to enslave the whole world in his illusion and after that I fought with a mad goddess who wanted to take chakra from us and just after a few moments after defeating her, I found myself sucked into a portal and transported here.." Naruto finished with a long sigh.

"Well you sure had an interesting life…" Karasuba tried to comment.

"So Uzumaki-san what are you going to do now?" Miya asked.

"Well, I will stay for a few days here, maybe help you with the invaders and then try to go back to my home..."

"You will go back to your home…?" Kazehana commented with an edge in her voice.

"Well yes, I have to get to my home after all…" Naruto said, not realising the edge.

But further communications were halted as the whole room began to glow red and loud sirens could be heard.

"DISCIPLINARY SQUAD, INVADERS HAVE BEEN DETECTED BY MACHINES. I REPEAT INVADERS HAVE BEEN DETECTED. A BIGGER FORCE THAN YESTERDAY, DISCIPLINARY SQUAD GET READY TO FIGHT." Minaka's voice could be heard over the speakers.

"Team, get ready and gather your equipments." Miya got up and commanded. The group then split off and ran into their individual rooms.

Naruto too stood up from his seat and spoke out, "Well, let's join the action and see what this world has to offer…"

* * *

 **And also for the people wondering about how Naruto got here, do not fret, it will be revealed later, And since you know that he is the Juubi jinchuuriki it is different from cannon, though one clue Naruto wont be the one to reveal it…. Ha ha aha ha….**

 **I saw that there was another Sekirei Naruto crossover with almost the same name and hence I decided to change the name. I didn't get much ideas and hence kept it temporarily as 'Naruto Kamikura Sekirei Chronicles'. Any suggestions for the Story Title would be appreciated..**

 **Another thing, if you feel that the characters are a bit OOC, like Miya being more stern, Kazehana acting lovey- dovey, and all..; You have to keep in mind that Miya has the responsibility of protecting her siblings from** _ **any**_ **danger and the others have just woken up from being grown synthetically, you could imagine a child directly grown to late teens… For Kazehana, you have to consider that she doesn't have any experience and hasn't seen the real world outside the island, as for her actions towards Naruto, you have to sees that all the knowledge she has about love is from Internet and also, maybe she had been like this at a time towards Minaka before her rejection in the canon.. Who knows..;**

 **Anyways, I know this chapter was a bit boring and without action, but I too have to give attention to character descriptions and interactions.. But do not worry;**

 **Next chapter : Second try of invasion of Kamikura and the most awaited WINGING of KAZEHANA and do not worry, the winging won't be all dry, there will be drama, there will be jealousy and there will be entertainment…. So stay on the line..**

 **Also in the reviews, I noticed many people asking for the names of women in the harem, well that's to be decided later as the story progresses… but I will give you one name which I had thought of and she is …. YUME! #08 . Yes, YUME will be in Naruto's Harem and the rest… you will have to see for it later..**

 **And also again thank you for reading this story and plz review while leaving and give suggestions so I can improve myself;**

 **Signing off,**

 _ **The Enthralling Paradox.**_


End file.
